(8)Pokemon the Next Generation: Katie + Mike
by Sparky16
Summary: *I hate summaries* but katie comes down with amniesa and thanks to team rocket; is totally lost! will the others find her? will they find Jamie? The title says it all! read it already!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Lost and Found  
  


The campfire slowly died out in front of the five friends. The usual laughter, jokes, and free lance insults were all absent that night and so was another person. Jamie.  
  
Eric clumsily tossed another stick onto the fire. No one had talked that whole day. The thought of their run away friend was just to much to bear. The whole day was either spent in tears and whimpers or trying to hold them them back.  
  
I'm going to bed Eric said solemnly and he went to his tent.  
  
the others whispered.  
  
Eric closed his eyes and thought deeply of his best friend and hoped she was okay. Maybe he had over reacted last night when they had all talked to Jamie and forced her to stop her journey...  
  
NO!!!  
  
He didn't force her to do anything, it was Ash, her brother that forced her to stop. Jamie didn't want it, she wanted her freedom and the chance to truly become something but the next morning she'd be locked up in her house like a prisoner, doing as she was told and forced not to have as much fun as she would have out her with her friends becoming a pokemon master.  
  
It was Ash's fault that Jamie ran away, it was Ash's fault for this whole thing. Eric turned over and decided to forget about until morning when their search for Jamie Ketchum would start a new.  
  
~  
  
The silver moon light casted an eerie glow over two figures standing in a forest. One a girl the other a boy.  
  
So you wish to learn what I know he said to her.  
  
I want to be the best and I'll stop at nothing to reach that goal she said.  
  
He chuckled Even abandon your friends? he questioned.  
  
She gave him an evil glare My so- called friends have betrayed me and I am forced to exile. They are not of importance she said.  
  
And this has forced you into self exile he repeated. The girl nodded and he chuckled, Very well, I will let you train with me and this... he had a familiar blue stone pendant in his hands. He handed it to her and continued, I think I can teach you to harness some these powers he grinned.  
  
He pulled something out from his black cloak and tossed it to her. It was a dark blue cloak. Put it on he ordered, Your first lesson, hiding yourself  
  
~  
  
Eric woke up to laughter. He poked his head out of his tent to see Katie, Mike and Melissa laughing at Paul who was soaked from head to toe. He raised an eyebrow in question and smirked. What happened to you? Eric questioned his older friend.  
  
Paul was to steamed to laugh but melissa had no problem sharing. Paul got up this morning to use the bushes and instead he fell in to creek!  
  
A smiled formed to Eric's lips and Mike finished, And we all know what cold water can do to a guy in the morning besides wake him up!  
  
Eric fell back into laughter, he could so easily imagine the look on Paul's face. Paul looked at his girlfriend who innocently smiled at him.   
  
You said you wouldn't tell! he said in a low voice.  
  
Melissa smiled Oh you take all the fun out of my day! Besides, how could I not Melissa smiled seductively at him, Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're all wet like that?  
  
Paul smiled and brought her close No, tell me how much? he replied.  
  
she whispered and gently kissed him.  
  
Eric shook his head in disbelief while Mike and Katie just looked at each other... both blushing.  
  
~  
  
By mid afternoon the friends had traveled a fair bit. Anyone they ran into one of them would show the stranger a picture of Jamie and ask if they'd seen her but each time they were always shot down with the same answer. No.  
  
But then finally the group got a lucky break when they showed the picture to a local villager.  
  
Yeah I've seen her the little five year old boy said, She battled my older sister last night and whooped her butt.  
  
Was there anything different about her, did she say anything? Melissa asked.  
  
The little boy thought for a second. No, not really. She said who she was and where she was from  
  
Thanks kid you were a real help, which way did she go? Katie asked.  
  
The little boy pointed up the path from which he came that way! she went that way last night! he said.  
  
Thanks kid the others said as they headed up the trail to track Jamie down.  
  
Eric growled lowly in his throat. Jamie was a full days trip ahead of them and it would take a miracle to catch up to her, let alone find her.  
  
As they passed through a groggy part of the Crystal Island Valley Paul noticed it was to quiet. He told they rest of them to stop and listen for any sounds.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just then a big blast made the path beneath Katie's feet crumble and give away beneath her ultimately making her plunge into the foresty depth 40 feet down below.  
  
they yelled but all the could hear was her scream quickly fade out.


	2. chapter 2

Two boys sat around their camp at the bottom of the gorge. Both of them were laughing it up when they heard a crash in the the bushes nearby.  
  
What the heck was that? the first boy questioned.  
  
I have no clue the other answered.  
  
Suddenly the second boy's pikachu and the first boy's Ryhorn came running out from the woods, each looking quite paniced.  
  
Come on! Haytham, the first boy, said to his partner.  
  
I'm on it! Mohammed, the second boy, said following close behind.  
  
When the two boys reached to where their two pokemon were they saw a shocking sight. A girl was lying unconscious in the bushes.  
  
She must have fallen from the trail above Haytham said while checking the girl's vital signs.  
  
That trail is fouty to fifty feet above us. How could she survive that?! Mohammed asked in disbelief as he watched his friend pick up the limp body.  
  
Haytham looked at Mohammed with one eye brow raised Ever hear of miricals? he asked, No help me bring her back to camp Haytham said and slowly the tow boys brought Katie back to their site.  
  
It wasn't till late that evening when Katie opened her eyes to see the stars above her in the sky. She was definatly outside but not lying in a bush, she was on top of asleeping bag with a pillow under her head. Katie sat up to see two boys sitting at their camp fire. Had they rescued her?  
  
Haytham and Mohammed looked over to see the girl staring at them cluelessly.  
  
Haytham smiled Glad to see you're awake  
  
uh yeah kaite said unsure of herself, Who are you?  
  
I'm Hatham and this is Mohammed my friend over here Mohammed waved politely, We rescued you earlier this afternoon  
  
Rescued, from what? she asked.  
  
You fell off a cliff and and thankfully landed in some bushes. If you hadn't you would have ended up looking like your pokedex Mohammed said while holding up the smashed up device, It hit a rock  
  
So who are you? Haytham asked.  
  
The Katie smiled thoughtfully and opened her mouth but... nothing came out. Then questions arose in her mind. What was her name, who was she? Finally she openly admitted I...I..I don't know  
  
The two boys looked at eachother in quizively then back at Katie and asked Do you remember anything about yourself, like where you're from, any friends you were with, any pokemon you might have had?  
  
Katie shook her head. She reached down to her blet and release the pokemon she had. Starmie, Nevuo who never talked in front of starngers after the demon inccident, and her horsea.  
  
The boys sighed, no talking pokemon meant big troubles. Oh could they help her if she didn't have any ID or idea where she came from.  
  
Listen, for now we'll give you a new name Mohammed suggested and Katie nodded.  
  
have any ideas? Mohammed asked Haytham.  
  
Haytham said, I read a book once and the character in it was suffering from the same problem so the others called her Sira. We'll call you that for now  
  
Sounds good to me Katie (er...) Sira said.  
  
By morning hopefully you will have figured out something about yourself Mohammed said.  
  
And the group sat there until the fire had burned itself out for the night.  
Unaware though, something in the shadows was watching them.  
  
The next morning Eric, Mike, Paul and Melissa stared down the path to the bottom of the gorge to look for Katie. The cause of the blast was still unknown but as they ran down in search for their friend they were about to find out.  
  
Heard you guys had a blast last night a female voice said.  
  
Everyone turned arounf to see Angel of Team Rocket. The others, Black Swan, Shadow Lord, Black Demon and Cid Skyler were there as well.  
  
We have more important things to worry about Melissa said, So why don't you guys just scram  
  
We may know where your precious Katie might be though Shadow Lord answered.  
  
Mike was instantly caught he demanded.  
  
The five of them chuckled For a price of course Swan added.  
  
How much? Eric growled.  
  
$1000 bucks Black Demon said.  
  
No way, we can't afford that! Paul said.  
  
Swan smiled devilishy Pity then, it's to bad katie is out there, lost and alone with no memories of who she is of course  
  
You're liers! Mike stated while Paul and Eric held him back from beating Team Rocket to a pulp.  
  
In a way, yes we are lying Cid said, She's not alone but she has seemed to forget who she is, but don't worry. As soon as we find her again she'll think she's with us and become a rockert member  
  
Or one of Giovanni's lab rats! Shadow Lord laughed.  
  
That's cruel! Melissa shouted.  
  
They could just look up Katie's ID on her pokedex Eric said.  
  
It's busted Angel said.  
  
We made sure of it Swan finished.  
  
You mean you guys caused that blast? Paul asked in amazment.  
  
Team Rocket nodded We gave her little friends that found her a clue to who she is but when we find her again she'll be one of us Team Rocket threatend and they ran off laughing.  
  
Why I outta! Mike said trying to control his temper.  
  
Don't worry Mike, we'll find her before they do Paul said.  
  
I hope so he replied.  
  
  
  
Down at Haytham and Mohammed's camp they had just woken up and were setting up breakfast when haytham noticed something on the ground. he picked it up and realized it was a note and a photograph. the note read:  
  
_Dear trainers,  
  
Thank you for saving Katie's life, I'm sure she is very greatfull. As I had just said, the girl's name is Katie and she travels with a group of friends five friends that I'm sure miss her deeply. Find her people and they can help her.  
  
Thank you,  
A faithful friend._  
  
Well now we know your name Haytham said.  
  
Kaite nodded and looked at the picture. the faces that were on there didn't even ring a bell in her head.  
  
Haythem folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked at the photo, 3 boys and 2 girls. It seemed simple enough.  
  



	3. chapter 3

The sun was hot and the day seemed right for a trip to the local village. Haytham and Mohammed took Katie along inhopes of finding her friends.  
  
Katie! There you are! a male voice shouted and they all turned around to see a boy litterally run up and hug Katie.  
  
The boy was quickly followed by his other friends that ran up a greeted Katie happily with hugs and nuggies and other friendly greetings.  
  
Where were yah kid? We've been worried sick the seemingly older boy asked her while putting her in a head lock and giving her a nuggy.  
  
Haytham and Mohammed were a little surprised but never the less happy. The first the boy that had greeting Katie introduced himself.  
  
Hi, I'm Cid Skyler. Thanks for finding Katie for us we've been so worried about her  
  
The two boys looked at each other. Cid and his friends looked like normal trainers and perfectly normal kids but something about them just didn't settle right. Just then the two boys noticed they were taking a very confused Katie away. Haytham pulled the picture out of his pocket and looked at the group as the went away. The faces on the picture matched these kids perfectly. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and evil laughter, then slowly uprising from the smoke was a meowth ballon and standing on top of it were the five kids that had claimed Katie but this time they wore Team Rocket clothing.  
  
Angel: We had a choice so we had to pick!  
Cid: We have to do this motto to increase the fic  
Swan: The cause the world devistaion  
Shadow: To tourture peoples in every nation  
Demon: To destoy ones hopes, truth and love  
Cid: And black out the sun and the stars above  
  
  
Black Swan  
Shadow Lord  
And black Demon  
Swan: Team Rocket moves at the speed of light  
Angel: So long suckers! cause we won this fight!  
  
HOLD IT! a voice yelled, Houndour, flamethrower!   
  
Just then a houndour emerged from some nearby bushes and blasted a wave of flames right at the ballon. The Team Rocket kids grabbed Katie and jumped down to the ground before the ballon exploded into small scraps of metal, basket, and fabric.  
  
Then Melissa, Mike, Paul, and Eric showed up and just in time.  
  
Give Katie back! Mike yelled.  
  
Not on your life! The boss will be happy with this little prize! cid boasted.  
  
the others answered back easily.  
  
Team Rocket gave them a clueless look, did they just here these guys right?  
  
Did you guys just say fine? Shadow Lord asked.  
  
Melissa said in an easy going tone.  
  
Black Swan asked.  
  
Becasue, even though Katie is our friend she's no use to us if she can't even remember who she is Paul answered.  
  
They looked at Mike and Eric who just nodded then Paul said I only have one request though.  
  
Team Rocket questioned.  
  
Paul pulled out a juice bottle from his bag and held it out to Katie. this was your all time favorite drink. Since I only have one more left you might as well have it Paul said.  
  
Angel took the drink from Paul and examined it. It was Kiwi orange juice and it looked alright. She handed it to Kaite. Katie smiled, popped open the lid and chugged it down. She finished it in no time flat but then Katie started feeling weird. She held her head in one hand and wavered a bit then she brought the plastic bottle up to her face and read the lable again in disgust. She truned mad, looked at Paul and threw the bottle at his head. Luckily he had blocked the blow with his arms.  
  
Paul you moron! what are you trying to do?! Poision ME!!!!!??? Katie shouted at him.  
  
No I'm running away from you! runt! Paul yelled and ran in the oppisite direction with his mad little sister at toe. Paul turned back to Eric as he kept runing I think my memory potion worked Eric! he yelled.  
  
Mike, Eric and Melissa faced Team Rocket but then someone eles cleared their throats. It was Haytham and Mohammed. They smiled Allow us Mohammed said.  
  
Eric said, giving the two boys a full go at it.  
  
Haythem released his Magnaton and Mohammed let out his Charmander. The two boys smiled evilly at Team Rocket.  
  
Thanks for the picture and the note you guys, we'll remember you! Haytham said, Magnaton, Thunderbolt!  
  
Charmander! Fire Blast! Mohammed ordered.  
  
See yah Team Rocket said and just as the attacks hit team Rocket Teleported away from the scene. The explsion of the two attacks echoed through out the valley.  
  
~  
  
Thanks for taking care of Katie for us Melissa said.  
  
It wasn't a problem, she was a delight to have around Mohammed said.  
  
We're just glad that she wasn't to much trouble and that we were able to get her in time Paul laughed.  
  
Jaut then Eric cleared his throat and made everyone turn their attention towards Katie and Mike who were... kissing!  
  
the five said in unison.  
  
The two love birds looked over and smiled. Mike turned red and put a hand behind his neck nervously. Katie blushed.  
  
And when did this start? Paul asked mockingly.  
  
Mike said, About a month ago. We had a secret relationship  
  
Why ddin't you tell us Melissa asked.  
  
Duh! then It wouldn't have been a secret! Katie said.  
  
Just then Eric remembered something and he pulled out a picture of Jamie to show Haytham and anad Mohammed. In all the excitment, they had forgotten.  
  
Have you seen this girl? Eric asked.  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
She battled us two nights ago and won, why? Haytham asked.  
  
She was in the hospital and ran away when her brother said she had to stop her journey. Giovanni is after her and we fear that she's in danger. Melissa explained.  
  
We've tried to call her pokegear but we can't reach her Mike said.  
  
That we can answer Haytham said.  
  
Mohammed nodded That's right, after she beat us we asked for her number. She said she would give it to us but there was no point in calling. She had turned it off for good or until an appointed amount of time or wehn the need arises. She also said which won't happen.  
  
In other words it's off for good Eric said.  
  
The two boys nodded.  
  
If we see her, we'll let you know Mohammed said.  
  
Thank you Melissa said.  
  
Before they want on their seprate ways Mohammed shouted. try the next village. They're holding a fire pokemon carnival there! You might be able to find her there!  
  
They shouted and the group made pell mell for the next village in hopes of finding Jamie. As for Mohammed and Haytham, they headed back to thier campsite to back up and move on to finish thier own journey.  
  
~  
Cid sat under a tree thinking to himself. he remembered leaving the picture in the boys campsite that night but what note where they talking about?  
  


To Be Continued....  
  
Will these guys ever find Jamie, who wrote the note? And who are the two mystery characters? Find out in the next installment of PTNG.


End file.
